Our World
by Ropeittight06
Summary: Auron's resting now after his hard journey but the fayth have something else in mind. A girl from our world with the potential to connect all worlds. OC warning. Sadly this story has been CANCELED due to the fact I have discovered two other authors that had taken my story and altered it without my premission. They have been reported. Thank you to those that had read the story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Ya I should be working on Akimichi Choji but I needed a break due to WB (writers block) so ya figured I'd write this, I have a thing for Auron (yes i'm obsessed with ff universe) and I don't have a thing for the tall dark mysterious yadda yadda, aspect for him but more for the fact we know so much yet so little of this man, I seem to be drawn to the hurt and realism he displays the sheer humanity of him. Honestly how many knew that they never actually had a full outline of him and his background till they were almost FINISHED with the game? He wasn't even considered an unsent in fact he was suppose to be alive, until one of the game developers got their hands on the movie sixth sense. ****-_- ****seriously? K! Onto the story! Oh ya don't own... **

**Our World**

"_There are vibrations of different universes right here,right now. We're just not in tune with them. There are probably other parallel universes in our living room—this is modern physics. This is the modern interpretation of quantum theory, that many worlds represents reality."_

_Dr. Michio Kaku, Theoretical Physicist, Professor and Bestselling Author_

**Ch. 1: A Guardians Call**

Damnit! Ressia thought as she dropped her keys. She grimaced as she shifted her bag of newly acquired cosplay material to lean against her shoulder and reached down grabbing for her keys. She gasped in triumph as she pulled them up and shakily unlocked her door. Dropping her stuff further in her apartment with a sigh from relief she turned to shut her door, only to hear screaming and whistling from down the hall. She stepped out to look in curiosity. Suddenly a man dressed in a very realistic cosplay get up as a young Auron came running down the hall with a very realistic sword over his shoulder. Just as she was about to run back into her apartment and shut the door she locked eyes with the man, and suddenly she couldn't move, something about those russet colored eyes mesmerized her. And just as suddenly he charged at her and lifted her like a sack of potatoes into her apartment shutting the door quickly and covered her moth while holding her against his chest to prevent struggle. She stood in shock as she heard the sound of police run past her door. She slowly looked up at the man who was slightly distracted listening to the sound of fading foot falls. He looked down at her sending shivers down her spine. This man was dangerous, the feeling of power coming off him in waves. She was in some serious shit, as she realized she was alone now with this potential psychopath.

"Auron!" Jecht called out waving to Auron in excitement. Auron sighed as Braska laughed gently at Jechts antics. He had been on the Farplane what? A year now? Maybe two? Time was difficult to keep track of down here. All this time and not once had Jecht given him a break from his endangering 'hobbies'. Being on the Farplane Auron of course was as youthful as he was at the time of death and never tired, but he still couldn't help but get exasperated at the man. This was supposed to be his afterlife, his 'peaceful' afterlife. And so far apart from sleeping and training-not that he needed it he just enjoyed the luxuries- he had been forced to go chocobo racing, blitzball playing, contest drinking, and had to endure the endless prattle from Jecht and Tidus, well Jecht now...Tidus had made an escape back to the living world.

"What do you want Jecht?" Auron asked in annoyed tone, which Jecht as usual ignored.

"Let's go do some Blitzball!" Jecht exclaimed slinging his arm around Auron's neck and leaning on him. Auron shrugged him off before turning to face him.

"No."

"Come'on Stiffy! You're dead it's not like you're gonna break a damn leg or somethin!" Jecht said matter-of-factly as Braska stood next to him shaking his head.

"Last time I indulged in your whims, I embarrassed myself horribly, not just in front of Lord Braska and his wife but also YOUR wife and Tidus."

"Aw come'on you could use the practice! You got all eternity to make up for that loss!" Auron sighed. For a supposed eternity of bliss and peace it was starting to come across as an eternity of torture and annoyance with strong frustration. Jecht waited a moment until he realized Auron didn't plan on responding.

"Talk about ruinin' a guy's paradise." He mumbled flicking his thumb across his nose in an annoyed habit.

"You know what-" Auron began reaching the end of his patience, Jecht was the only one who ever managed to push him so far.

"Jecht, I believe Auron dose not wish to play at the moment." Braska said cutting Auron off before he could start ranting. Jecht snorted before turning to Braska.

"You wanna play Braska?" Jecht snorted again as Braska kindly turned down his offer.

"Damn crybaby, just HAD to go back to Yuna." Jecht mumbled earning a chuckle from Braska and Auron despite himself. Aurons momentary laughter faded quickly as Jecht turned to him pleadingly.

"Come'on Auron! Just do it as a favor for me!"

"Favor? Last I checked as a _favor_ to you, no a PROMISE to you. I spent Ten years of my afterlife in Zanarkin raising your son and brought him to Spira..._AFTER_ I had fulfilled Braska's promise and made sure Yuna had made it to Besaid. On top of that I continued to watch over Tidus till we both left that world because as usual you never specified how long to watch him. I think I've deserved some peace and rest Jecht." Auron said as he turned his back on Jecht.

"Pfft, you know you enjoyed raising that brat." Jecht said with a smug smile earning a glare from Auron as he turned back to him.

"Auron, Jecht." Braska said gaining their attention and nodded slightly between Jecht and Auron causing them to turn to see the Fayth of Bahamut standing before them.

"You? What are you here to kidnap another one of us?" Jecht said carelessly as he tucked his hands behind his head with his elbows out. Auron elbowed Jecht hard between the ribs causing him to curse as he rubbed the afflicted area.

"Yes?" Braska asked ignoring his companions. The fayth turned to look at Auron.

"Auron, we have need of you again." Auron rasied an eyebrow.

"Spira?" Auron asked feeling a little let down. He had not been able to enjoy his 'rest' for long thanks to Jecht and now he was being informed he had yet another duty to carry out.

"No." The fayth said calmly. A scowl in the form of confusion crossed Auron's face as well as that of Braska and Jecht.

"It's not that of Spira, but that of Earth."

"...Earth?"

"Yes."

"Wait-wait-wait-wait! Not Spira... Earth? so is this like other world stuff or sumthin?" Jecht asked earning a sideways glance from Auron.

"Indeed. While we are in a different universe, that does not meant we do not exist. And right now there is a girl there that believes in our existence...regardless of the fact we are nothing but a means to an escape and a dream to her society at large." Auron looked at Braska and Jecht who appeared just as lost as he was.

"So she needs a Guardian." Auron stated, knowing there was no other reason the fayth would approach him. Bahamut nodded.

"I'm still lost.." Jecht muttered earning the attention of the boy.

"We are make believe in her world."

"So we do not exist?" Braska asked trying to follow.

"On the contrary, just because they believe we are not does not mean so. Her kind are able to glimpse that of other worlds through thoughts and dreams just as we are. There is no such thing as dreams truly but alternate planes with connecting paths." The fayth turned to Auron as he continued.

"She while not the first to realize this truth in her world will be the first to prove it. But she needs protection till then."

"If that's true then why send someone from our world to protect her?" Braska asked.

"Because there are to many from other worlds that would wish to harm her just to keep this secret. Imagine a world that had the ability to connect every world. They see danger, not the benefits. though her world is corrupt there are a few souls that are 'pure' such as hers." Auron looked to the ground in thought, what the fayth spoke of was astounding, something he had never once considered. But with such power...

"If...if what you say means such power...can you tell me truly that the benefits of such a quest outweighs that of the downfalls?" Auron asked seriously.

"Yes." Auron looked at Bahamut a moment longer before nodding earning doubtful and confused looks from his friends.

"I have one request, May Lord Braska and Jecht accompany me?"

"If that is their wish. But I must tell you, Once I send you I will not have to power to bring you back. You will have to guard and count on her till she is capable." Auron turned to his friends who stared at him a moment. Braska nodded.

"I'm for another Pilgrimage."

"Whoa! Hold on! Come'on we finally have some peace and shit and you two want to go running off again!" Jecht said in disbelieve. Auron and Braska continued to stare at him till he thumbed his nose again.

"Damnit, what the hell...let's go." Auron smiled, it would be interesting to travel with his friends once again.

**Haha! End Ch.1! RR if you want! XD I don't know if this has been done before but this was the idea I had! I shall update later! Any suggestions are appreciated! Hehe like what I did there in the beginning? More later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry took forever to update I got a new laptop now so updates should be more often now! Anyways here's chapter 2 of our world which is extra long. And a very special thank you to those who have reviewed, reviews keep me going! XD**

Our world

_All human beings are also dream beings. Dreaming ties all mankind together._

_Jack Kerouac_

Ch.2: The joy of Cosplay

Ressia stared up at the man's eyes, his deep russet eyes bore into her grass green ones as if trying to decide to kill her or not. She had to think fast, her years of kendo and karate starting to take effect as her mind clearly and hurriedly analyzed the situation. There were no near objects of which to grab nor was there room to struggle loose due to the steel band like quality of his unrobed arm. Ressia knew what she had to do within a heartbeat, she knew it was low and in a normal condition she would never consider doing so but when your life is at risk you have little option. She back kicked him, hard. Auron grunted as he released her and huddled over cupping his hurt manhood. Thinking quickly Ressia reached for the closest thing, her sailor Pluto Cosplay staff that was lying in one of the bags of material she had bought today. She brandished it as she would a sword, held out in front of her with both hands, as she turned to face him. Auron looked up at her with blurred vision and intense outrage.

"What the hell was that for!" Auron spat between clenched teeth. Ressia gave an incredulous look all the while not relaxing her stance.

"What do you think that was for! You barged into my house on the run from the fuzz and held me hostage!" Ressia shouted angrily.

"I wasn't holding you hostage I was keeping you quite! If you gave me a moment I would have explained my actions!"

"Well start explaining buddy!" Auron glared at her a moment longer before standing shakily and drawing in a deep breath.

"It was a misunderstanding, apparently the place I became conscious at had a law about carrying around weapons. I refused to hand over my sword." Auron said matter of factly.

"Woke up at?..." Ressia looked at his sword that was on the ground beside him, It was a very detailed and exact replica of Auron's sword from final fantasy 10. This guy must have had lots of money to recreate Auron's outfit so perfectly, his attitude was also spot on and he actually LOOKED exactly like the model of young Auron from the game, down to his facial twitches.

"Whats your name?" Ressia asked carefully.

"Auron."

"Not your Cosplay, your name."

"Cosplay? Auron is actually my name." He said emphatically. Ressia raised an eyebrow, yep he was a psycho. Auron ticked with mild annoyance as the young girl looked at him with disbelief and with a slight quirking eyebrow as if asking him if she looked stupid.

"_What_?" Auron asked disdainfully.

"Auron is a videogame character there is no way you are him." Ressia said carefully. Auron raised his own eyebrow this time. He remembered Bahamut's words about how this world viewed his own, and he knew what a videogame was from living in dream Zanarkand with Tidus for 10 years. So that's what Bahamut meant.

"I assure you…I am _very_ real." Auron said as if the point was moot. Ressia wondered if she had kicked him too hard for a moment before deciding to place some trust in this man.

"Ok…say I believe you…or rather think you're delusional but putting that aside for now, can I get your word that you won't cut me in two if I lower my…staff?" Ressia said with a slight wince at the flimsy 'weapon' in her hands.

"Are you going to kick me again?" He asked lazily as if there was little point to asking such a foolish question. He didn't plan on hurting this girl anyways she seemed far from an actual threat he just had to keep an eye on how close they stood and rather or not if her leg could reach any part of his anatomy. Ressia hesitated a moment before lowering her weapon slowly and nodding with a light blush of embarrassment.

"So about that, I thought it was a life or death thing, I usually won't do something so low." Ressia muttered as she stood and looked away not baring to meet his eyes. Auron grunted as he bent and heaved his sword onto his shoulder, he turned to go but stopped as Ressia called out to him.

"Umm, why don't you stay for a bit and…recuperate…least I could do." Auron turned to face her noticing her staff was placed against the wall now and she was bent over her bag of spilled objects gathering them.

"Humph." Auron grunted as he sat his blade in the corner behind the door and turned. He walked over and finished putting the last of the objects in the bag before picking up both bags and turned to look at her as she stood as well. Ressia stared at him a moment not used to such gentlemanly acts especially from someone she had just groined, before he raised an eyebrow, coughing slightly she motioned towards the black walnut table in the center of the living room. As Auron walked over and sat down the bags he took quick note of his surroundings. The living room was small with a clothing cluttered black couch and equally cluttered matching loveseat both facing a flat sphere screen. A hall led off to his left, more than likely to the bathrooms and bedrooms. To his right was what he assumed was the kitchen modeled after Tidus's from his house boat with a bar separating it from the room he currently resided in. It was painfully obvious this was an apartment meant for a single person. Ressia looked at him a moment as he turned to face her. An awkward silence settled between them as he observed her. Deep green eyes reminiscent of an Al Bheads, waist length dark brown hair a shade lighter than Lulu's, loose and baggy clothing meant to hide her form giving the impression of insecurity, or rather the style of this world for all he knew…he was used to tight form fitting clothing as was customary on spira most of the time. And based on her tone; a sense of familiarity even though her actions spoke otherwise. One other conclusion was from her actions and the way she held that 'toy' of a staff she had some fighting skill.

"So um…do you want anything? Water, Food...Ice?" Ressia asked as she rubbed the back of her neck. A habit she had picked up from cosplaying so much. Auron chuckled softly, her unconscious action reminding him of Tidus when the boy was absolutely clueless of something.

"Food, would be appreciated." Auron stated simply. His re-turned to life status invoking a powerful hunger since had awoken in that strange gathering of people all dressed in fake make up and carrying even more fake looking weapons. Ressia nodded as she walked into the kitchen, Auron looked around before following her and sat at the bar as she began to rummage around causing large amounts of banging and the occasional cussing. After a few moment of observing her she walked over and placed a plate of fried food before him. Auron looked up at her in query.

"Stuffed Jalapeno Chicken cooked it last night." Ressia said with a hint of pride in her voice. Auron looked down at the questionable meal before picking up a piece and biting into it. The spiciness and juicy flavor melted onto his tongue. Swallowing it he began to eat more, trusting the food wasn't poisonous. Ressia watched him, this man must have been a Cosplay genius, and he acted so in character even his mannerisms seemed like something Auron would do if he was real. Ressia watched wide eyed as he ate it neatly as possible while still managing to consume large amounts of the food.

"You have to be the first male I've ever seen eat so neatly." Ressia commented as she took the empty plate to the sink.

"As a warrior monk we were taught manners, 'to stand as prime examples of the greatness of Yevon.' Or so they said. I find it hard not to be neat about things." Ressia looked at him. He really took acting seriously.

"Well, that's…" Ressia drifted off as words to describe what she thought of the statement left her. Auron looked at her expectantly waiting for her to finish, causing Ressia to blush. Upon noting she wasn't going to speak he motioned towards her bags in curiosity.

"What do you have in those bags?" Ressia looked at him curiously.

"My Cosplay stuff."

"Again with that word."

"…Cosplay, I dress like my favorite fictional character and act like them for a time."

"Why would you do that?" Auron asked mildly surprising Ressia.

"Cause…I guess you could say it's a form of admiration." Ressia said in thought having never been asked that again. Auron grunted as he stood and began to make his way to her door.

"Where are you going?" Ressia asked as he lifted his weapon.

"To look for my comrades, they must be close by. I doubt the faith would have sent them far." Auron began as he reached for the door then hesitated as he turned to face her once more, his eyebrow rose as if considering something.

"I could use a guide; this world is foreign to me." Ressia stared at him.

"You're kidding…" She mumbled as a stunned look crossed her face.

"Do I look like I am joking?" Ressia considered the question a moment, noticing his look of annoyance sighed in defeat.

"You're not seriously taking your sword are you?" Auron stared at her with a look that said 'what do you think?' hurrying to her room she came back with a coat and a humongous sheath determined not to spend the night in jail.

"Who are your comrades anyways?" Ressia asked with exasperation.

oOo

"Maybe you should put a shirt on Jecht." Braska remarked as they both walked past booths advertising fan made dojinshi and various manga artists and videogame developers. Jecht snorted noticing all the stares they were getting, he was used to it but he knew Braska probably wasn't due to him receiving fame _after_ he died.

"Maybe you should lose some of _your_ clothing, you're the one dressed like a transvestite. " Jecht joked as Braska shook his head at the comment. They both stopped as they came across a huge banner suspended above them reading 'FanCon! 2012!'.

"What's that say?" Braska asked not recognizing the writing. It was neither Yevonite nor Al Behead yet alone Spirian.

"How the hell should I know?" Jecht asked annoyed with the fact this was the second time he ended up in a completely alien world. They both turned as a woman and man approached them. The woman looked exactly like Yuna except dressed skimpier but her brown eyes threw them off showing she was clearly not Braska's girl. The man next to her was dressed exactly like and older version of Auron, but the fact he was older than their currently youthful friend gave him away. Not to mention they both looked nothing like them due to their facial structures.

"Your outfits look awesome! Did you make them yourselves?" 'Yuna' asked excitedly walking around them both admiring the craftsmanship. Braska and Jecht shared a look before 'Auron' spoke up.

"We don't have time for this; the judging is fixing to start any minute!" 'Yuna' turned to look at 'Auron' with a dejected pout.

"But I want to know how they got them so realistic and yet exactly like the characters!" 'Auron sighed as 'Yuna' turned back to the summoner and guardian.

"Auron's so impatient then again I'm sure you know that." 'Yuna' said with a wink, as if it was an inside joke. Braska chuckled while Jecht rubbed his head in confusion.

"So you guys going to be in the Character contest? What am I saying! Of course you are how could you not those outfits must have taken months to make!" 'Yuna' exclaimed earning raised eyebrows from Jecht and a small smile from Braska. This particular cosplayer was the type to get over-excited easily meaning she doesn't exactly listen to others instead assuming what she wants; we call this the noob cosplayer. While her male friend is what we call a character cosplayer; meaning he stays in character no matter what. Unfortunately due to this he isn't able to 'correct' his female friend because Auron is the type of person to let people learn on their own.

"What the Hell are you—"Jecht began but was cut off as 'Yuna' grabbed his hand and started to drag him away talking all the while. Braska laughed lightly as 'Auron' sighed and shook his head.

"Forgive me my lord but your daughter is trouble." 'Auron' commented as he began to follow the bickering Jecht and hyper 'Yuna'. Braska followed as a small sad smile crossed his lips.

oOo

Auron looked diligently as Ressia sighed. They had already gone through six false alarms resulting in her apologizing profusely for her 'Guardians' actions to innocent Braska and Jecht Cosplayers. Not to mention she felt really down because she had planned on cosplaying as Sailor Pluto today until 'Auron' had busted in on her. Ressia is considered a generation cosplayer due to the fact she will Cosplay as any character no matter if they are out of date or not.

"Auron? How exactly are we supposed to find them here? They could be anyone!" Ressia remarked as a group of final fantasy nine characters walked by and mentally picked out all the positives and negatives of their outfits. Auron remained silent as he scanned the crowd as they walked adjusting his now sheathed sword which felt wrong on his back, being used to carrying it by hand. Ressia tugged on his loose sleeve causing him to stop and look at her and then turn to what had her attention. A stage was surrounded by a group of people as a lady walked on speaking into a microphone dressed as some android looking girl with red eyes, long blue hair, and a bulky white head set with 'Kos-Mos' written on it. Auron looked back at Ressia who looked at him eagerly.

"We don't have time for this." Auron said sternly. Ressia frowned.

"I think we should go watch it, we may come across them in the crowd and if not we can always ask for them to announce a call or something for your friends after the show." Ressia stated logically. Auron frowned but conceded as he slowly followed her scanning behind him as he walked to the front of the stage with her.

"And now for today's character contest!" 'Kos-Mos' yelled in a sickingly to cheerful tone. Everyone clapped enthusiastically except for Auron who looked as if he was in pain from just being there.

"First up we have Leon from Resident Evil!" She shouted as she left the stage and a man ran up aiming his gun as if on the hunt for something.

oOo

"OMG! I am so ready!" 'Yuna' exclaimed excitedly. Jecht turned to Braska.

"Sooo, what are we doin' again?" Jecht asked mildly. Braska shook his head as he observed 'Fayt' from Star ocean doing some wild swinging that looked somewhat like battle moves before giving a small monologue.

"It appears as we are to act, so just be yourself when you are called." Braska commented noting all the characters dressed and waiting backstage with them. Jecht and Braska both turned as 'Auron' was called on stage, wishing him luck.

oOo

Auron quirked an eyebrow as 'he' was called on stage and frowned as an older version walked on with some very catchy music. Ressia turned to gauge his reaction as the Cosplayer walked one. Judging by the look on his face he didn't look all that happy, and his frown only seemed to deepen as the other 'Auron' went through all the battle stances and began to recite famous quotes. He was actually pretty good Ressia noted. Auron mentally berated the older version of himself, his balance was slightly off under the weight of his weapon and he lack the concentrated grace Auron had taken years to develop when going through his moves. Not only that but all his words they all lacked passion and depth. Auron mentally sighed in relief as 'Auron' left the stage for the next contestant. He almost chocked as _his _Jecht walked on stage.

"Hey! How you doing!" Jecht yelled earning cheers from the crowd. Braska laughed as Jecht pulled off his legendary Jecht shot earning gasps from the crowd and strange flashes of light. Ressia stared in shock at the gravity defying move, there was simply no way that move was logically possible!

"Jecht!" Auron spat silently as he clenched his jaw and fist. Ressia looked at him. Who was this man who claimed he was the actual Auron and judging by his reaction that had to be the Jecht he was looking for…The Jecht that could pull off such impossible moves. Ressia scanned the crowd; apparently no one had realized how illogical this was and were still admiring the 'act'. Could it be…? She had to get them out of here. Ressia grabbed Auron's hand and started to pull him through the crowd.

"Where are we going?" Auron asked watching Jecht over his shoulder with a resigned rage.

"Backstage! We gotta get you guys out of here!" Ressia said as she pushed through a couple. Ressia ran behind a guard who was talking to a school-girl cosplayer and pulled Auron after her as they ran up the stairs and came out to a dim black room. Ressia scanned the room, it looked clear. Suddenly realizing she was still holding his hand she let it go with a faint blush as she ran forward. Auron took charge from here and ran up to a heavily robed man.

"Lord Braska!" Auron called as he approached him. Braska turned and seemed to smile in relief.

"Auron!" Braska exclaimed.

"Where have you been?" Braska inquired as Auron looked past him to Jecht sternly who was still showing off.

"Running from local authorities." Auron said simply. Ressia walked up to Braska slowly, who turned to look at her with a welcoming smile that seemed to relax her nervousness. She never was good with meeting new people especially people that had the potential to be the real heroes from favored videogames.

"And who is this young woman?" Braska asked earning a side glance from Auron to Ressia before looking back at Jecht.

"Our guide." Auron responded earning a raised eyebrow from Ressia. Braska tilted his head in question just as Jecht walked over towards them.

"Hey Stiff! Where were you—" Jecht bent over groaning and holding his stomach that Auron had just punched. Ressia watched wide eyed as Auron watched Jecht a moment before turning to her and Braska.

"Ressia." Auron said making a very small blush cross her cheeks.

"What?"

"I would like to return to your residence for the time being, is that acceptable?" Auron asked with a 'cool' mask gracing his face, the anger apparently gone after punching Jecht who now stood muttering asshole under his breath. Ressia looked at the three men who were looking at her expectantly for her answer. Ressia nodded as they turned to leave.

"And the winner is, Jecht; from final fantasy 10!" 'Kos-Mos' called to the joy of the crowd. After a moment she said it again this time to weaker applause, and finally rubbed her head.

"Where did he go?" She mumbled as a dejected Jecht was dragged behind an irritated Auron out of the building with an embarrassed Braska and Ressia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wohoo! Ch.3! thank you to my readers which according to the reviews are The sword of salvation (ch.1-2) and Shin Ichimaru(ch.1-2)! Glad you liked ch.2 Salvation and Ichimaru that was my favorite ch. So far It wasn't really all that hard to write them as funny, well kinda but I always thought Jecht was the only one who caused Auron to lose his temper! Now on to the story! **

**Our World**

_Believe it can be done. When you believe something can be done, really believe, your mind will find the ways to do it. Believing a solution paves the way to solution._

_David Joseph Schwartz_

**Ch.3: Fanfiction Debacle **

"Wow, kinda cramped isn't it?" Jecht remarked as the three men and Ressia entered the small apartment. Ressia gave him a sideways glance as she shut the door and locked it behind them.

"I think it's cozy." Braska said cheerfully with a wide smile earning an appreciative grin from their host. Jecht flicked his nose with his thumb and mumbled kiss-up under his breath. Auron was on the brink of correcting him out of habit but ignored it instead as Braska chuckled.

"Sooo," Ressia began as a small silence settled between them.

"Why exactly are you three here anyways?" Braska was about to explain when Auron paced a hand on his shoulder silencing him. The less people knew who they were and their goal the better, this girl knew who they were already that couldn't be helped but as for other things…

"That…is a personal issue." Auron said simply as if discussing the weather. Jecht raised an eyebrow at the stiff before sitting and making himself comfortable on the surprisingly soft sofa, the Zanarkand man kind of wished he had some popcorn for the upcoming spectacle. Jecht patted the seat next to him as he faced Braska clearly indicating he wanted his company on the furniture. Braska sat just as Ressia raised an eyebrow at Auron.

"Personal?" Ressia tonged as if the word was foreign to her. Auron nodded simply as Ressia watched him.

"You expect me to be your 'guide' in this world but yet refuse to explain what I'm guiding you to...ya makes perfect sense Auron." Ressia said non-pulsed as she faced the legendary guardian. Jecht snickered as Ressia addressed his friend who was looking a bit taken aback by the sarcasm. This girl had a tongue she really knew how to use.

"…" Auron remained silent as Ressia stared him down. After a moment Ressia shrugged before turning to Braska.

"Anyways…you'll have to tell me sooner or later. First we change your clothes!" All three men raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"Come on! You can't walk around like that! You'll attract far too much attention." Ressia stated stubbornly. She was not letting them wonder that way, they'd ether A) end up in a mental house or B) given the award for most dedicated Cosplay in the country…and she doubted it'd be the latter. Auron surprisingly was the only one to disagree with the decision. Jecht and Braska followed her to her room as Auron followed reluctantly.

"I doubt you have cloths to fit us!" Jecht said as they entered her room. Ressia rolled her eyes, oh would they be surprised. Ressia walked over to her closet as Auron observed her room. Messy. Her bed was cluttered with several pillows all in disarray and tangled sheets, all of which were in varying colors ranging from light purple to black. Her walls were black as were her curtains on her one window. She had several drawings and clothing sketches plastered over her walls and bed. What stood out was the huge walk-in closet that could pass for a master bedroom, most unusual for a one bedroom apartment.

"Uh…here we go!" Ressia exclaimed as she reached up into the top of her closet and withdrew a large man sized chest which she surprisingly lifted easily and sat it down. Ressia pulled out a small kunai from somewhere in her closet and went to work on the lock which clicked in a matter of seconds unlocking the chest. Jecht jumped back momentarily in shock as Ressia lifted the lid and a bundle of clothes greeted them, all men sized.

"You were saying Jecht?" Braska asked humorously as he squatted down next to Ressia.

"Where'd you get these? Do you wear them?" Jecht asked as he squatted next to Braska. Ressia smiled sadly a moment before answering softly.

"They're my Ex's. He never came back to claim them when he left me." Auron felt a slight tug of sympathy as she looked at the clothes sadly; she apparently still held feelings for the man. Ressia smiled quickly pretending that she hadn't just been sad and looked at Braska.

"You first!" Braska hesitated but Ressia's encouraging smile prompted him to go on with his selection. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder before searching the chest. Braska withdrew a black tux like vest.

"How about this?" Braska questioned holding up the clothes. Ressia laughed at the unexpected selection. It had a tux tail, was black with four black buckles latching it closed across the front, sleeveless, and came with a matching buckle choker. Braska also held up a pair of long black trousers with fashioned frayed edges at the bottom.

"haha that's a gothic punk tux! Can't wait to see you in it!" Ressia exclaimed as she pointed towards the bathroom. Braska nodded as he went to change. Ressia waited a moment before turning to Jecht. Jecht popped his knuckles before walking over and squatting next to Ressia.

"So what kinda threads do the ladies find hot?" Auron rolled his eyes at Jecht's inquiry as Ressia raised an eyebrow at him.

"Aren't you married Jecht?" Ressia dead-panned at the star Blitzer.

"Doesn't mean I don't like being stared at!" Jecht said with a smug shrug of his shoulders. Ressia stared at him a moment before reaching in and fishing out a pair of black trip pants and a custom made black muscle shirt that had a white version of Jecht's tattoo on the front with white splatter marks in varying sizes surrounding it. Ressia remembered briefly the first time Markus had come home with this shirt all proud and smiling. Pushing the memory aside she handed the clothing to Jecht.

"That's a lot of chains." Jecht mumbled as he held up the pants. Just as Ressia was about to respond Braska emerged from the bathroom in his new garments. Oh yes…he was attractive. Despite the thick robes and everything he had worn, he was well toned and the clothing just seemed to fit him perfectly. Ressia noted his hair was loose and long kinda like Laguna's from FF8, she had pictured it short maybe like luzzu's from the game but seeing this she really had to question how he managed the heat in his summoner garb. Auron on the other hand seemed mildly put off by his summoner wearing such 'reveling' clothing compared to what he was used to.

"Well well, aren't you the hotstuff! Who knew under all those clothes Braska was attractive!" Jecht teased earning a slightly embarrassed shaking of the head from Braska. Ressia laughed slightly before turning to Jecht.

"You're turn; let's see if you are half as attractive as Braska." Jecht snorted as he flicked his nose and carried his clothing to the bathroom to change. Ressia and Braska both turned to Auron who raised an eyebrow at the duo.

"Auron…" Braska began causing Auron to turn away from them.

"No." Auron said simply as if the matter was settled. Ressia stood and walked over to him till she stood in front of the guardian. Auron gave one of his signature glares, which Ressia was surprised to see actually did make you feel small and immature. Steeling herself she glared right back as she spoke.

"You can't walk around like that…not in…my…world. I will be logical and say it would be in your benefit not to draw so much attention as Jecht will draw, it will only hinder you." Auron's glare softened a little. Ressia had used a powerful tactic by using his duty to get to him. He would have to watch her. Auron stared at her a moment longer before walking over to her chest and withdrawing some clothes that Braska nor Ressia could see before walking to the living room to change.

Just as Auron left Jecht returned in his new cloths. Ressia looked at him. Whereas Braska had an elegant and graceful handsomeness Jecht had a sharp and quick beauty to him. She wondered momentarily where the looks had gone when Tidus's genetic make-up was fashioning him during his growth. Jecht sniggered rousing Ressia from her thoughts and causing her to realize she'd been staring.

"I guess these clothes will work." Jecht teased and laughed. Ressia sighed and turned to Braska. After a moment she was able to get Braska to let her braid his hair making him appear even more attractive. A whistle from Jecht caused Ressia to turn and see Auron standing in the doorway. She could have sworn her heart stopped in her chest. He wore a simple lose, baggy, red sweater with a wide neck line and a pair of Black cargo pants. He oozed pure male…this was going to be a problem. Ressia was the type of girl who was never truly attracted to a male unless they were dating and for a while at that but Auron had caught her attention just by wearing simple clothing that was more modest than Braska and Jecht's.

"Ressia?" Braska repeated startling Ressia from her straying thoughts. Blushing heavily she muttered something incoherently about needing a shower and changing as she shut herself in the bathroom. Auron raised an eyebrow as she shut herself away to go clean. He had noticed her staring and the heated gaze as she took in his appearance, as had Jecht and Braska. Auron looked at Jecht who was laughing whole heartedly and blushed lightly. Braska clasped his shoulder in passing and was also laughing lightly as he made his way to the living room followed by Jecht. Auron glanced at the bathroom door before leaving to follow his companions.

"Who knew Auron was such a lady's man?" Jecht chuckled as he plopped down on Ressia's couch. Auron glared at Jecht. He had had several women swoon and fawn over him due to his attractiveness and legendary guardian status. Sure he had never bedded one before believe it or not, it had been against the teachings for pre-marital sex, and then he had died so there really was no point and even if there was he was too busy with his promise and to guilt ridden to adhere to any such desires. It was all together just against his sense of morals. Years of training and teachings aside.

"Afraid you have competition Jecht?" Auron smirked as he walked over to the computer desk. Jecht laughed at the absurdity of the statement, he was the great Jecht! Everyone wanted him. As Jecht began a rant of how awesome he was Braska had found some papers lying under some scattered Cosplay things on the coffee table and was scanning it.

"Hey Auron, this looks like your name somewhat." Braska called as he held the small packet and continued to scan it. Auron and Jecht both went over to Braska and peered over his shoulder.

Ressia sighed as she turned off the shower and began to dry herself off; she mentally berated herself as she looked in the mirror. All that Fanfiction and admiration for the character had really gotten to her. These guys were exact look alikes of the characters it was un-nerving! But yet why did it feel as if they were truly honest to? She had dreams and hopes, impossible ones but yet if they…maybe her hopes and dreams weren't so impossible after all. Ressia told herself she'd see this to the end, no matter what. Ressia walked into her room making sure the door was shut and began to look for some clothes, settling for a black tank and long black skirt with built in shorts underneath. Hair still damp and somewhat dry, Ressia walked into the living room to see the three men peering at a packet in Braska's hands. Ressia frowned confused and then as realization dawned on her she blushed lightly as she walked over and took the packet from them.

"Hey! We were trying to read that!" Jecht cried. Ressia looked at the three men who had raised eyebrows at her simultaneously.

"It's nothing." Ressia said as she tried to walk away and put it away somewhere. Auron blocked her.

"Why is my name on there?" Auron asked as his impassive gaze seemed to eat at her. Ressia blushed furiously.

"Your name?" Ressia Stuttered trying to avoid his gaze, Auron frowned. He may not have been able to read the writing but it looked so similar to his name he had ventured a guess. So far based on her reaction he had guessed right. After a moment of stressed silence Ressia couldn't take much more and spoke up.

"It's…a Fanfic."

"A what?" Braska asked curiously. Ressia's blush deepened.

"It's a made up story with Auron as the main character." Ressia said almost embarrassed.

"Read it to me." Auron said simply. Ressia looked between all three men before steading her breath. She doubted Auron would find an Aurikku pairing as appropriate. As Ressia read the fanfic to them Auron began to blush as she described 'Rikku's feelings' and then 'his feelings'. Jecht was snickering as Braska's eyes widened and he began to blush. Auron thought he'd burst into flame as Ressia began to describe the intimacy 'him' and 'Rikku' were sharing. As Ressia began to describe the size and girth of his member and how Rikku couldn't wait to taste it, he hastily snatched the papers from her and turned away from them. Ressia stood looking at the ground as embarrassment flushed her features. Braska coughed awkwardly at the stretched silence and turned to Ressia expressing his hunger and Jecht's as well. Thankful for a reason to leave Auron to himself she hurried them to the kitchen. Auron slowly looked down at the papers he held. Him and Rikku? He had never pictured the young Al Bhed that way, and what was even more disturbing was how it had mildly aroused him. He looked over his shoulder to the kitchen watching Ressia joking and laughing with his friends. She read this kind of stuff about him? Yes he was a little angry but yet…flattered? He tossed the papers onto her computer desk as he walked into the kitchen. The only true problem he had was how many others read such things about him.

oOo

"Where are we?" Braska asked as he looked up at the humongous building. There were foreign words on the top of the four story giant but they were not in any of the script he knew of. He looked to the entrance to see many families and people walking in and some walking out with large bags. Braska turned to Auron and Jecht who were bickering as usual over how Jecht had wrongly tried to drive the car from the back seat almost causing everyone to wreak. Ressia stood watching them a moment giving up on trying not to let them cause a scene and walked over to Braska.

"The mall, it's where we buy things like from a collective group of merchants." Ressia said smiling a little. Braska turned to her.

"And why are we here?" Ressia looked at him and then thoughtfully up at the sky a moment before responding.

"Well…I need a few things."

"How is that constructive to our objective?" Auron asked as he walked over with a black-eyed Jecht. Ressia's eyes widened.

"Why did you hit Jecht! That black eye is going to draw a lot of stares!" Ressia cried out in exasperation. Auron glared at her not feeling the need to explain himself. Ressia folded her arms, he was really turning out to be an asshole…all those fanfics and the game didn't do him justice.

"You know what, it's not constructive. How can anything I do be constructive if I don't even know what the "objective" is?" Auron's glare turned withering causing Ressia to finch slightly. Auron smirked in slight triumph, served this girl right, who was she to speak to him thusly? She was turning into a real hindrance. Ressia and him glared for a moment before she turned away from him and began to walk to the mall, a frowning Braska following her.

"Hmph, I take back the lady's man comment. You have no grace with a fuming female." Auron growled under his breath to which Jecht ignored and began to walk off whistling. After a moment and a few deep breaths Auron composed himself and slowly trailed after his companions.

oOo

"Hold this Braska." Ressia said as she handed him a three foot katana and turned to the cashier to pay for it. Jecht snorted, they had been her for two hours now and he was bored. He had tried bugging Auron, but apparently the big lug was still sore from the car incident. Jecht watched as Ressia turned and took the sword back from Braska and started admiring the blade. Heh, he could show her a nice blade. Jecht chuckled under his breath. Truth be told he had already imagined all the naughty bits featuring her he could, and now wanted to see a new lady to imagine things about. Jecht yawned but stopped mid-way through as a slim, tall, and well-endowed woman walked into the store. He flicked his nose as he walked over to her.

oOo

Ressia watched as the light bent around the double folded steel of the blade. Her eyes shown in admiration, this would truly be a perfect Sephroth sword! She shared a look with Braska who also appeared to be appraising it, earning a small smile and slight nod from him. Auron sighed as they both looked like love-sick puppies over the object. The sword was not only an ill equipped fighting tool but also a storage issue. There was no way a person could fight with such a long blade; the weight of said blade would be far heavier than the hilt causing a strong unbalancement for the user. As for carrying it, it would drag on the ground damaging the sheath and Auron could only speculate how you could draw the weapon with the speed necessary for sudden combat situations. Ressia in her excitement turned to look for Jecht to show him as well only to find him with the one person she couldn't stand, well second person. Braska watched the smile drop from Ressia's face in a heartbeat and followed her line of sight. Jecht was speaking with a woman.

"Who's that?" Braska asked, rousing Auron from his thoughts to see who the high summoner was referring to. Auron took note of her appearance with a single glance. Shoulder length blonde-platinum hair, blue eyes, slender waisted with fair sized hips and chest. Auron frowned at his mental note and this time observed her closer. Her clothing was that of a low necked, tight, red dress that came just low enough to be worn in public. Her clothing stated confidence and the way she walked gave the impression of an 'experienced' woman. Her flirting with Jecht clearly demonstrated her practiced feminine power over the male psyche.

"Her name's Catherine." Ressia stated with a dead panned look. Ressia walked over to Jecht with Braska and Auron close behind her. Catherine looked up as the party approached her, her eyes flicking between Braska and Auron. She smirked lightly as her gaze locked on Auron and was now ignoring Jecht who hadn't seemed to notice.

"Hello Ressia, who are your charming…friends?" Catherine asked with false cheeriness never taking her eyes off Auron who had a near invisible blush on his cheeks. Ressia remained impassive as she answered.

"No one you need to know." Braska, Auron, and Jecht looked at her with a raised eyebrow as they all three noticed the slight bitterness she had tried but failed to keep out of her voice. Catherine's fake smile feel slightly as her eyes drooped.

"Still sore over Markus?" Hatred, pure hatred shown in Ressia's eyes as she glared at her. Catherine chuckled lightly as she walked past Ressia and offered her hand to Auron in greeting.

"Catherine Montage." Auron simply nodded not taking the pre-offered hand. Catherine smiled brightly as she asked his name.

"Auron."

"Just…Auron?" Catherine questioned. Ressia swallowed her anger, Catherine would go searching for Aurons all across the globe to just learn the man's favorite color…and sooner or later…plus she had little doubt Jecht didn't already use his name.

"Auron Montez," Ressia began gaining everyone's attention. "Jecht Bringer, and Braska Bhedian." Catherine raised an eyebrow in suspicion before seeming to accept the answer.

"Well I hope to meet you three again." Catherine said with a wink to Auron and Braska and a slow rub of Jecht's arm in passing as she turned to leave.

"Don't count on it…Mary Sue…" Ressia said earning a glare from Catherine who after a tense moment blew Ressia a kiss as she walked off. As Auron began to speak Ressia snapped.

"DON'T!" They stared as a single angry tear ran down Ressia's cheek.

"Don't ask." Ressia choked as she left the store, the three men following hesitantly.

**Ya I know I've taken forever to update, For those who haven't given up on me thank you! A sucky chapter but next time I hope to get some action and major plot going. I've been sick, caught up in school, and dealing with some emotional issues involving love and friendship. Kinda have my real life fic going which is taken up a chunk of my time. Next I shall be Updating Akimichi Choji, I mean it! Thanks for the support, R&R if you want :P until next we meet!**


End file.
